This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a crease setting composition and including means to guide the dispenser.
U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 664,898, filed Mar. 8, 1976 and 685,127, filed May 10, 1976, each now abandoned, disclose methods of forming a durable crease in a textile article in which a temporary crease is formed in the article, a rotary applicator is supplied with a liquid adhesive composition that sets to a solid insoluble in water and dry-cleaning solvents, and the applicator is guided along the temporary crease to deposit a line of the liquid composition in the apex of the crease before final hot pressing.
This process gives long-lasting creases stable to dry-cleaning, but under certain conditions of moisture and mechanical action the crease may become less well defined. Also, the requirement for a pre-pressing and a final pressing step does not always fit well into clothing production lines since additional steam presses may be needed.